The Moisson Archives Wiki
Welcome, Friends Welcome to the wiki. Here you will find the works of the (not so) great MasterGarmadon102. Majority of the works here are of my Ninjago Canon (Earth 661), unless there are OCs or Fanfictions taking place in alternate timelines (which there is, try not to get confused...) You may have seen some of my works featuring on the Ninjago Fanon Wiki, however as my works have developed over time, they have become increasingly mature, meaning I did not post some pages there. My works have also featured on Deviantart and Wattpad (or so I plan them to), and perhaps more of it can be found there. Explore! Please read the Navigating the Wiki page before proceeding to looking around the wiki. It will make things so much easier. The History of Ninjago Earth 661 This is a work in progress, and it should be noted that this is a work of fanfiction. However there are a select few exceptions which are noted. The Beginnings Long before time had a name, there lived the Oni and Dragon. Due to their opposing beliefs and abilities, the two warred for what would be deemed eternity. A child was born of both sides, who was named Akimoto. Over the years he learned to balance out the powers of Creation and Destruction that he had been granted by both sides. With this, he created the art of Spinjitzu, earning him the title of the 'First Spinjitzu Master'. This only made the Oni and Dragons grow envious of the young Akimoto, wanting him to join a side and help them win the war. Akimoto was not willing to do this, instead teaming up with the Firstbourne dragon to escape the ongoing war. They eventually did so successfully, Akimoto using his powers of creation to make an entirely new realm - Ninjago. With the help of the Firstbourne, Akimoto created the Golden Weapons of Spinjitzu, to help him shape Ninjago into the ideal realm he dreamt of. He created an entirely new race in his image - humans, with the intentions of them ideally being a peaceful people. Akimoto and Firstbourne eventually parted ways, though not long after this, the Oni found their way into Ninjago, in pursuit of Akimoto. While most were fixed on the idea of making Akimoto join them or killing him, some Oni changed their ways after being defeated by Akimoto. They settled into what were deemed 'Oni Towns' across Ninjago, where they started families amongst themselves, some Oni even starting families with humans. Rise and Fall of the Atali Tribe Over time, Oni families of high prestige began to emerge. One of these was the Atali family, who formed a tribe led by Adamaris and Ryuichi Atali. Other Oni families joined the Atali Tribe, while often those that didn't warred against them. Adamaris was eventually murdered, either by an enemy tribe or by a human tribe who had a strong hate for Oni. Ryuichi, her husband committed suicide shortly afterwards, leaving his children, Oracle and Kina. Ryuichi's brother, Dalmar took over the tribe, but he was killed in battle. As the only plausible heirs were Oracle and Kina, the former temporarily took over the tribe, who was soon overthrown by Kina. Oracle was presumed dead, believed to have been murdered along with Kina's daughter, Kimali. Kina lost control of herself, becoming corrupt and insane, leading to her downfall. She was killed by Oracle, who by this time had married a man named Nabuyuki Kuroichi. This ultimately lead to the collapse of the once powerful Atali Tribe. Final Years of the First Spinjitzu Master By this time, Akimoto had realised he was a dying man. He met a human girl named Kusuriko, whom he married and had two sons with, naming the eldest Garmadon, and the youngest, Wu. Akimoto's sons inherited his powers, Garmadon predominantly possessing the elemental essence of Destruction, while Wu possessed Creation. Kusuriko mysteriously passed away when Garmadon and Wu were very young, meaning that most of their childhood was spent with their father. Later, Akimoto's time came as well, bidding his sons a final farewell before sealing himself in his tomb, and dying in his sleep. Decline of Oni In Ninjago Previously, the Oni that resided in Ninjago were protected by Akimoto, though his death meant that tribes of humans began hunting Oni. It was deemed easy as most Oni were on oaths never to use their destructive powers again. Standing against the hunting was one man, named Raoul Moisson...Category:Browse